


A Conversation Between the In-Laws

by ohthedestiel



Series: Chuck 2:54 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Chuck, Chuck is God, Clueless Gabriel, Grandparents & Grandchildren, In-Laws, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nephilim, POV Mary Winchester, So yayyyyy, Talking about Dean/Cas because we all know at this point, We all need more Mary in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedestiel/pseuds/ohthedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Winchester has a conversation with Chuck-as-God, and finds out some interesting things in her son's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation Between the In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a different God scenario than the one in 'Wait, so He is on a torilla?'. I liked both so I decided to just let y'all decide which one you want to roll with. That's part of why I made this a series rather than one long story with different chapters, I want these to also stand alone to an extent. So hope you guys like it!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot/dialogue. All characters belong to SPN and the CW.

Mary Winchester looked up from her seat in Heaven's version of Harvelle's Roadhouse to see her self-described favorite Archangel in the seat across from her.

"Why hello there Gabriel. I was starting to wonder how long it'd be before you decided to show up. And if you don't mind, would you mind telling me why everything around us is frozen?"

"Old archangel trick. Everyone's fine, they're just kinda paused for the moment. I needed to talk to you in private, and as your husband refuses to let you out of his sight for two seconds, I had to get creative."

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, as much as I do enjoy your company, it's not actually me per se, more like dear old dad."

"You mean,  _God_?"

"Yep. Now give me your hand so I can take you to him."

"O-ok."

...

Ever since the twins had been born, God had been speaking with Gabriel from time to time, guiding him with what to do in Heaven and on Earth, and also trying to build a relationship with His son. God had also developed a certain fondness for His grandchildren, and wanted to make sure their angelic uncle was keeping up with them. He had decided to let Gabriel take over control of Heaven, and He would watch and only intervene if absolutely necessary. He also knew that the angels' allegiance to Gabriel wasn't strong enough yet for Him to come out of his (a term fondly coined by Gabe) retirement. So, God needed Gabe to be His mouthpiece outside of the dimension He'd created to house Himself. This is why He sent His son to fetch Mary Winchester in the part of her Heaven that overlapped with many of her friends', and the part she could most often be found in.

...

The Winchester matriarch suddenly found herself alone in the foyer of what could only be a palatial mansion. She was standing in front of the large wooden double doors of the entrance, and she looked around the room, taking it all in. To her right, there was a doorway leading to a hallway, from which she could see many doors branching off. To her left, there was a doorway that led into a humongous living room, and from what she could see it contained a giant wraparound couch, and what looked like a 90 inch television. She did a double take when she saw her sons on the TV. Mary started to walk towards the living room, when she heard someone clear their throat from the other end of the entrance hall. There were two staircases leading up to a large balcony, and on the balcony stood a short, rather scruffy man, wearing a white button up shirt and dark jeans, holding a small glass of what was presumably whiskey.

"Hey Mary."

"Who are you?" She asked, "Are you-"

"God? I suppose. But you can call me Chuck."

"Well then, hey to you Chuck." She figured it wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her.

"You know, I like you Mary. I think we'll have a great in-law relationship." He laughed.

"In-law?" She asked, skeptically, "So my son is finally going to marry-"

"My son! Yes! Although, I probably shouldn't have said that, since he hasn't worked up the nerve to propose yet. Omnipotency, man. Sometimes you forget what has and hasn't happened yet."

"As interesting as that is, I know you didn't bring me here to give me a preview of the future. So what's up?"

"Straight to the point. Well, the thing is, I kind of did want you to preview the future. See, I've been thinking a lot, and honestly, you went  _way_ before your time. And well, I know that the one thing your boys want more than anything else, even as happy as they are now, is to be able to speak to you, and at least have some real closure. So, I was thinking maybe for the wedding, you, your husband, and the rest of the brood could go back to Earth for a little while, I'm thinking about a week, and give them that. As my wedding present."

"So, you're saying you'll send us back? Won't that mess up something in Heaven?"

"Girl, I'm God. I've got this."

"So," the huntress asked, "why did you want to talk to only me about it first?"

"I need you to be honest with me. Would this be a good thing, or would it hurt more when you'd have to come back?"

"How don't you know?"

"Well, I know things that are going to happen. I don't get to far into the thought processes that get you there. I  _think_ that it'd work out good, but I wanted your input before I told the masses."

"I can't speak for everyone else, but I would rather be there for the wedding and some time after than just watch it on a screen like usual. So, when's he going to do it?"

"Ah ah ah," He wiggled His finger at her, "where's the fun in that?"

Mary smiled. "So, I guess I'm telling everyone, right?"

"Yep. And take this as a parting gift." He held a bottle of wine, a 1947 date stamped across the front. "It's the best ever sold. I though it was appropriate."

"Thank you!" She said, and lost herself. When she came to again, she was back in her chair in front of Gabriel, the bottle on the table with a pink bow and a note, saying 'No spoilers.'

"So what'd he say?" Gabe asked.

Mary looked down at the note, and said,

"You'll see."

...

A/N: Y'all are going to see a lot sooner than Gabriel (Story-timeline wise anyway) because most likely I'll be posting be proposal and possibly the marriage later tonight or tomorrow. I'll also probably be ending this series within the new four to five stories, because I've really been wanting to do a semi- to very dark Godstiel/Dean story. If y'all think I should do that comment! Lol see you soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
